


Submit

by LadyFogg



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Language, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: Max is wound up. Between his company and investors hounding him left and right, he’s got no time for anything that isn’t work. Until you pay him a little visit to his office one day and remind him who’s really in charge.
Relationships: Max Lord/Female Reader, Max Lord/Reader, Maxwell Lord/Female Reader, Maxwell Lord/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 81





	Submit

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I have no reasoning for this fic other than pure fantasy. I loved the movie and so yeah, I had to write this because it wouldn’t get out of my head. So enjoy. 

Max’s body was filled with tension. Things had been escalating but not the way he wanted and the stress of it was getting to him. He could sense it in every joint and muscle. His shoulders were drawn up so tight they practically touched his ears. Reminding himself to lower them, he flashed his dazzling smile as he entered Black Gold Cooperative with the confidence of a man who had everything he wanted.

“Hold my calls, Raquel. I am not to be disturbed!” he ordered to his lone receptionist who looked like she was about to tell him something he knew for a fact he didn’t want to hear. There was something big he needed to work on and he wanted a few precious moments to himself before the world hounded him further. 

“Mr. Lord, your son—”

That stopped him in his tracks and he whipped his head around to look at her. “Alistair? What’s wrong? Is he hurt?”

“No. But it’s supposed to be your weekend with him and his mother called to say he won’t be coming.”

The storm of emotions in Max which were already swirling kicked up another notch. “Why not?”

Raquel gave a helpless shrug, her huge shoulder pads flopping from the movement. “I don’t know. She didn’t say.”

Anger mixed with relief as Max continued his trek up to his office. On one hand, who the hell did his ex-wife think she was keeping him from seeing his son? He had every right to see Alistair, especially on the weekends when he had custody. She and her damn boyfriend thought they’re so much better than him. They thought they could do anything they wanted. 

On the other hand, not having Alistair meant his son couldn’t see how badly his father had fucked up. There was no money coming in. As many claims as he had, his business had yet to strike oil anywhere and it was becoming increasingly apparent that they wouldn’t anytime soon. With bills past due and investors banging on his door, he had to come up with a way to turn things around. Simon Stagg had begun hounding him with phone calls and Max could only dodge them for so long. 

What he needed was time. Just a little more time. He was close though, so fucking close to making his and everyone else’s wishes come true. 

The minute he walked into his office, he tugged on his tie and let his mask slip. Panic and anxiety were his constant state of mind nowadays. “Think, think, think,” he muttered to himself, leaning on the desk for support.

You watched him from the couch in his office, where you had been lounging for the better part of an hour. He hadn’t seen you when he walked in, which you knew meant he was far too preoccupied for his own well-being. 

“Rough day?”

Max spun around at the sound of your voice, eyes filled with panic until he realized it was you. That tension in his body lessened, but only slightly. He said your name with a tightness to his voice, “I didn’t know you were here.”

“Well, I couldn’t exactly announce myself to your receptionist, now could I?” you asked, examining your freshly painted nails. “That was the deal, wasn’t it? That I be decreet whenever I’m around.”

“My home, not my place of work,” Max said, crossing the room to close the doors to his office. “I never said you could come here.”

“What else am I supposed to do? You don’t call. You don’t write. I’m beginning to think you’re avoiding me.”

You’re teasing him of course. But only a little. In truth, you missed Max. Not that you would ever tell him so. The fact of the matter was, the two of you had an arrangement and it had been several weeks since he had reached out to you. Naturally, this concerned you, and since your day was fairly empty, you figured it was the perfect opportunity to visit your favorite client. 

“I’m busy, you know,” he said hotly, his firm business-man mask back in place. “Running this company takes everything that I have and I don’t have time to waste. You have no idea what kind of pressure I’m under.”

In one fluid movement, you stood and made your way over to him. “Of course I do. That’s why you hired me in the first place, sugar. Because all the pressure was just too much. You needed some help. You needed a release. Isn’t that right?”

You could see it in his eyes. He needed you now more than ever but there was something holding him back. With your body being so close, however, his resolve slipped and that dazzling car salesman personality he carefully projected to everyone broke down for a tiny moment. 

“I can’t pay,” he admitted in a low voice before swallowing thickly as you stepped further into his space. 

You reached up to stroke his cheek, long nails gently grazing his skin. A shudder ran through him and your own excitement jumped at the reaction. “Oh, baby. I don’t do this for the money,” you whispered, your breath ghosting across his lips. 

Without warning, you grabbed his chin and yanked him forward, your mouth outright touching his. And yet, you didn’t let him kiss you even though he leaned in for it, his body automatically seeking the release it knew only you could provide. 

“I do this because you need me to. Isn’t that right,  _ Maxwell _ ?”

You were the only person allowed to use his full name and you only did so under very specific circumstances. That tension you noticed in his body all but melted away as he leaned against you, earnest in his physical need even though mentally he struggled. 

He swallowed thickly, eyes not daring to leave yours. “I...uh…” He cleared his throat. “Wha-what, um...what can I give you in exchange?”

“Let’s just say that you’ll owe me one,” you said, taking a step back to put some distance between the two of you. 

His eyes tracked every movement, following your hands as you reached up to undo the buttons of the large trench coat you wore. Slowly, you worked each button until you were able to open the coat. You let it hang from your shoulders, giving him an exceptional view. When he saw you were completely naked underneath, he whimpered, his hands reaching for you until he remembered his place and caught himself. You allowed the coat to fall to the ground, leaving you standing there in nothing but a pair of knee-high boots. 

“Now, Maxwell,” you said in a low, firm voice. One you had used on him many times in the past. “Tell me what you want, what you wish?”

His answer was quick. “You. I want you.”

“Be specific. Come on, Maxwell. You know this game. You know the rules.” You sat on his desk, crossing your legs as you waited patiently for him to give in. “What. Do. You. Want?”

“To let go,” he said automatically. “To make you happy. Make you feel good.”

“And?”

“To submit.”

“Good boy.” You beckoned him forward with a crook of your finger. “Come here.”

As soon as he was close enough, you yanked him towards you by his tie, wrapping your legs around his waist and holding him flush against your body. The kiss was biting and harsh, more claiming than anything else. He moaned and opened his mouth, letting your tongue push past those lovely lips of his. One hand slid into his hair and yanked on the blond locks, while the other worked to undo his tie the rest of the way. 

Kissing Max awakened something in you that you never felt with other clients. You couldn’t explain it, nor did you really want to. You were sure it meant there were deeper feelings there than you cared to admit. He wasn’t the only one who needed this, you needed it too. 

You abruptly pushed him and he stumbled backwards, already panting. “You’re going to be a good boy, right?” you asked, sitting up on the desk so your back arched and your breasts presented themselves to him. 

You watched his eyes go to them briefly and he let out a quiet whimper. “Yes. Yes, I’m going to be a good boy,” he said. 

“Good. Sit in your chair.”

He moved quickly, coming around the other side of the desk to sit in the chair behind you. Once he was seated, you swung your body around, letting your legs fall open on either side of him. His pupils were already blown wide with desire and his heavy breathing increased the second he saw all of you, glistening and ready for more. 

“You’re going to use that wonderful mouth of yours,” you instructed, throwing your leg over his shoulder to draw him closer. The wheels of the chair squeaked as he rolled forward. “And you’re not going to stop until I come. Understood?”

“Yes.”

“You like that idea, don’t you? You like the thought of eating me out on your desk until I come on your mouth.”

You leaned back on your hands, casually moving your other leg up to drape over his other shoulder. The action brought him closer and yet he had been a good boy and hadn’t touched you yet. Even though you knew he was dying to. You could see it written all over his face. 

“Yes, yes, I do. Please. Can I? Let me make you feel good.”

“Always such pretty words, Maxwell.” You reached out to grab his hair again, yanking his head back so he was forced to look you in the eye and nowhere else. “Put your money where your mouth is, handsome. We’re going to be here a while.” 

Then you shoved him between your legs. 

The results were instant. Heat shot through your body like an unchecked wildfire the second his tongue connected with your aching folds. You felt his moan this time, the vibrations causing you to suck in a deep breath. Max wrapped his arms around your thighs, burying himself as far in as he could. His tongue was everywhere, lapping at your folds with rapid determination to taste as much of you as he could. 

You were soaked in seconds, not just from his spit but from the way he tasted you. It was like he was starved for the taste and couldn’t get enough. There was one tiny problem though. 

It had been way too long since your last session. He was rusty, out of practice. Not in his technique. No. That was always flawless and on point. His eagerness to be the best translated into a wonderfully intense oral experience unmatched by anyone else you had ever been with. But he was doing what he wanted to do, not what he knew you wanted. 

Your hand still in his hair, you pulled him back just enough so his mouth left your slickness. “Maxwell, that’s not how I like it.”

“Sorry. I’m so sorry. I just…” He glanced back down at you and groaned. “You taste so good.”

“I know I do. And  _ you  _ know what I want. Are you going to give it to me?”

He nodded eagerly. 

You let him go and this time when his mouth touched you, he wrapped his lips around your clit and sucked. Unable to stop yourself, you moaned, throwing your head back as he greedily devoured you. Once he drew that first sound out of you, he did everything he could to make it happen again. He really did have an exquisite mouth. You couldn’t help admire it every time you watched him on those commercials. He wasn’t the only public figure on your client list but he was the one that occupied your thoughts more often than not. Knowing what it could do to you got you going more times than you could count. 

Your body grew hotter, skin growing dewy with sweat as the seconds slowly ticked by. He was still fully clothed and you couldn’t wait to change that, to watch him strip out of that damn suit so you could get your hands on his markable skin. 

Yeah, you were going to leave marks this time. Marks where no one else could see them. Marks only the two of you would know about so he could remember exactly who was in charge. 

It took you a second to realize he was saying something. 

“What was that, baby?” you cooed, stroking his hair as you began to roll your hips against his mouth. 

He moaned before answering, losing himself in your movements. “Can-Can I use my fingers?” he asked. “Please, I just want to make you feel good.”

“Mmm, I like the sound of that.” You tried to keep your voice steady, but you were panting too, wound up and ready for more. “And you asked so nicely. Go ahead.”

His fingers were thick and wonderful. Just one was enough to take your breath away as he pushed it into your heat, his mouth dropping back to your clit the second you gave him permission. Unable to hold yourself up anymore, you fell onto your back, stretching your arms above your head to grasp the edge of the desk. 

Max groaned into your flesh, adding a second digit almost instantly. You were so worked up and loose for him that it slid in without issue. Your body greedily clung to him, keeping him in place as your orgasm began to build. 

“So good, you’re doing so good,” you praised, letting your eyes drift close to enjoy the pleasure. 

Your thighs clung to him, keeping him exactly where you wanted him. Not that he planned to move anytime soon. He was a good boy and you could tell by the way his movements sped up that he was finally back in the right place, the right mindset. His thoughts were only focused on you and getting you off. You thought about rewarding him when you came.

It took time to built but once it did, there was no stopping the onslaught of pleasure. One moment you were shaking and rocking against his face, the next your orgasm was ripped from you by his sly tongue and thick fingers. You moaned loudly, body locked into place as the waves of pleasure consumed you. So rarely did you lose yourself during your sessions. But this time, you couldn’t help it. It had been too damn long. 

He kept going, tasting and stroking until you reached out to stroke his hair. “You did good,” you told him, lowering your legs so they hung limply off the desk. “So, so good. You can rest.”

Max drew back in his chair, panting. When you pried your eyes open, you were greeted by the most delicious disheveled sight of him you had ever seen. His normally put together hair was wild from your hands, his face was red, and his mouth and chin were covered in your slick. His eyes were still glued to you, not daring or even wanting to look away. 

You couldn’t help but think back to the first time you do had been together, how nervous and unsure he had been, not about the sex but about letting you have all the control. To see him so willing to give it to you only made you want him more. 

Yeah, he deserved a treat. 

You pushed yourself up to sit before sliding off the desk and onto his lap. He looked at you with wide, surprised eyes. You could tell he wanted to question the change but didn’t dare. 

“You did so well, baby,” you said, wrapping one arm around his neck. With your thumb, you spread your slick across his lips and he obediently opens his mouth to suck the digit dry. “As a treat, I’m going to give you a little something special. Would you like that?”

“Yes. Yes, please.” He nodded excitedly, tentatively reaching up to stroke your thigh. 

You let him, savoring the roughness of his hand through such a gentle action. He was gentler than you thought he would be, not that you minded. It was actually very refreshing. You never had to remind him to be careful because he always was with you. Unless you told him otherwise. 

With a smirk, you slid off his lap and onto your knees, spinning the chair in the process to give yourself more space. You could see the understanding flicker in his eyes. His chest moved quicker with excitement and he sat up expectedly. Hurriedly, he yanked off his suspenders. He then seemed to realize his haste and froze, eyes wide with uncertainty and anxiety that he may have overstepped. 

You tut disapprovingly and take his hands, slamming them onto the armrests. “Don’t touch or move unless I say, understood?”

He nodded rapidly, body relaxing again once he knew he wasn’t in trouble. “Yes. Yes, I understand.”

Like the good boy that he was, his hands gripped the armrests of the chair, stopping himself from acting out again. Instead, he was forced to just sit there and watch as you hooked your fingers into his waistband. You nodded your head for him to lift his hips which he did immediately so you can slide his pants down his hips. His cock sprang free, swollen red with arousal and need. 

He was rock hard when you slipped your hand around him. Even still, his cock twitched under your touch and you swiped the bead of precum off the end with your thumb. 

“What do you wish, Maxwell?” you asked, stroking him with lazy, languid strokes. “I’m down on my knees in front of you, ready to give you something special. What do you wish?”

“I want your mouth,” he said immediately. “That fucking sinful mouth around my cock.”

“Sinful?” You stroked him harder, earning another string of swears for your efforts. “You think my mouth is sinful?”

He nodded, his hair falling into his face as his tongue darted out to wet his own lips. “Yes. God yes.  _ Please. _ ”

“Since you’ve been such a good boy…”

With aching slowness, you took him into your mouth. He gripped the armrests tighter and you could feel the muscles in his thighs tense as he stopped himself from thrusting up into the warmth. There was too much of him to take it all but damn if you didn’t want to. He was so needy and eager to please you, you wanted to devour him whole. Wanted to claim all of him for yourself. 

The thickness and hardness against your tongue made your loins throb. 

_ Soon,  _ you told yourself as you began to suck him off.  _ Soon. _

What you couldn’t fit in your mouth, you stroked with your hand, falling into a steady but slow rhythm of bobbing your head up and down. Max was beside himself. He couldn’t help but shift and move in his seat, moaning each time the head of his cock bumped the back of your throat. You glanced up at him and were rewarded by the wonderful sight of him with his head thrown back, top teeth digging into his lower lip as his body shook with the effort it took to contain himself. 

Already you could feel him leaking into your mouth. When was the last time he came? Had he even taken care of himself over the last few weeks? You were starting to doubt that he had. That didn’t matter though. You were there now. 

“You look so delicious like this, Maxwell,” you told him when you pulled your mouth off his cock. Still jerking him off, you dropped your mouth to his thigh, sucking and biting the flesh until there was a deep red mark left behind. “But, there’s a tiny rule I forgot to mention.”

You glanced up at him as his head fell forward to look down at you. 

“You can’t come yet.”

After that, you lost yourself in the task of sucking him off, bringing him right to the edge before backing down. He was lost in the sensations, his knuckles so white on the armrests that you thought he might break them. 

Despite your teasing, you weren’t cruel. There was a difference between pleasure and pain and you didn't go down on him for long. After all, this was about you too and you wanted more than that. When you finally pulled off him, he was coated in your saliva and so hard that his face was pinched in pain. 

“Please, please,” he babbled, finally losing himself and reaching for you. “I can’t hold back anymore. I need more. Please, I’ll be so good for you. You’ll see. I’ll make it worth your while. Let me touch you. Let me feel you.”

“Do you want to fuck me, Maxwell?” you purred, curling onto his lap again and allowing his arms to come around you. You slid your own around his neck. “Do you want to come?” 

“Please, god, I  _ need  _ it.” When you got off his lap to stand, he whined and reached for you. “No, wait! Come back!”

“Don’t worry, Maxwell, I’m not going anywhere.” You hopped back onto his desk. “Strip and come here.”

You didn’t need to tell him twice. His tie and shirt were yanked off and tossed somewhere to be forgotten. As he moved to stand, he kicked out of his shoes and pants, stumbling a little in the process. Once he was finally naked, however, you reached for him and drew him into a kiss. 

He was too far gone to stop himself from touching you. One hand cupped your cheek while the other fell to your lower back, holding you in place so you couldn’t escape him again. You were gone too. Not so far that you didn’t remember the game anymore, but damn close. You let your hands roam his back, nails leaving angry red trails as you scraped them down his hot flesh. 

His mouth was relentless against yours. He finally came back to himself when he grabbed your thighs and went to wrap them around his waist. It was only then that he paused and drew back, forehead resting against yours as he gasped for breath. 

“Can I—?”

“Do it.”

He pushed into you with one fluid thrust that took your breath away. Despite the rush, he held himself there for a second. He always did. His eyes drifted close and there was a soft growl that came from the back of his throat, as he savored the feeling of your walls clenching around his length. After that, he took you hard and fast against the desk, so damn deep inside you that you couldn’t think straight. The room was filled with the sounds of your heavy breathing and the desk rocking against the floor. Items spilled from the surface left and right but neither of you paid them any attention. 

“So good, Maxwell. So good. Such a good boy!” you panted, letting go of him to grip the edge of the desk. 

“You feel so good,” he groaned, burying his face in your neck. “So hot and tight.”

Your body was literal flame. Honestly, you wouldn’t have been surprised if you self-combusted right then and there. It would be so fucking worth it too. No one filled you the way that Max did. No one brought out that feral side of you as much as him. You two were made for each other. Separate you were whole but together you became something else entirely. And you knew he felt it as much as you did. It didn’t matter how stressed he was, how far down the rabbit hole of anxiety he was, when you were there, he would lose it all and let go, let someone else take the reins for a brief moment in time. 

You bit and scratched at him, leaving mark after mark and not caring where anymore. Let them see. Let everyone see. Let them know that you were the one to reduce the great Maxwell Lord to a shuddering, babbling mess. 

“Fuck, oh shit,” he groaned, still pumping into you at a stunningly harsh and rapid pace. “So good to me. Always know when I need you. You can have anything you want. Anything at all. Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.” 

“That’s it, baby, just let it go.” Your own voice cracked as your second orgasm built alarmingly fast. It was all too much. Too intense to hold back anymore. “Let it all go for me.”

“I’m not going to last much longer,” Max declared. “I’m sorry but I need to come. God, I need to come. Where…?”

You wrapped your arms around him again, biting at his neck. “Inside. Come inside.”

That was the last thing you remembered before he hit that wonderfully deep spot inside you and stars exploded before your eyes. You called his name when you came, locked tight around his body even as he kept pumping himself into you. Even then he stayed such a good boy, letting you come for a second time before he finally came himself. 

He spilled everything inside of you, fucking his way through his own release even as you went limp in his arms. He kept moving, kept going even when he was spent. It was only when you stroked his hair and whispered, “Max?” that he slowed down and eventually stopped. 

Holding each other tightly, you both tried to catch your breath while you came down from your ridiculous high. Eventually, you dropped your legs from his sweaty waist so he could slide out of you. Before you had a second to think, however, he had gathered you in his arms and carried you over to the couch. He laid you down first, staring at you with a small smile as you lay spread out underneath him. 

“Feel better?” you asked, cocking your eyebrow. 

His smile turned into a grin and he leaned down to kiss you. “Much.”

You laid that way for some time, his warm body and comfortable weight on top of you as you shared a series of slow kisses. It wasn’t until your breathing finally returned to normal that you broke away to stroke his cheek. 

“Don’t wait so long again,” you told him, voice back to its normal register. 

“I didn’t mean to,” he said. “Things are…” He stopped himself. 

“I know.”

You kissed him again before he pulled away to lay his head on your chest. His hand came up, drawing lazy circles around your breast with no intention of going further, just touching you for the sake of touching you. He wasn't even close to being tense anymore. In fact, you didn't think you had ever seen him so relaxed. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” you asked. 

“I’m close to getting this all sorted out,” he said, voice tinged with a determination you had never heard before. “I found what I’m looking for. All I have to do is get it.”

“So what are you waiting for?”

He glanced up at you and you grinned, pulling him into another kiss. Dropping your voice into  _ that  _ tone, you leaned into his ear. “Take what you want,  _ Maxwell. _ ” 


End file.
